Bob Stookey/Staffel 4
Kein Tag ohne Unglück left|100px Kurz bevor der Verpflegungstrupp zu einer neuen Mission aufbricht, bietet Bob seine Hilfe an. Er möchte seinen Beitrag leisten. Sasha ist dagegen, da sie Bob nicht richtig kennt und er erst vor einer Woche im Gefängnis aufgenommen wurde. Letztendlich wurde sie von Tyreese überredet, dass er mit fahren darf. Am Ziel, einem Einkaufszentrum mit dem Namen Big Spot, angekommen, machen sich die Mitglieder des Trupps an die Arbeit, um Nützliches zu finden. Bob kommt dabei an einem Weinregal vorbei und muss stehen bleiben. Er nimmt eine Flasche aus dem Regal, schaut sie sich eine Weile an und steckt sie schließlich in seine Jackeninnentasche. Schnell ändert er seine Meinung wieder und stellt die Flasche zurück in das Regal. Bei dieser Aktion reißt er allerdings ein Regalbrett herunter, woraufhin die komplette Regalwand auf ihn kippt. Bob steckt fest und kann sich nicht aus eigener Kraft befreien. Sofort sind die anderen Mitglieder da, um ihm zu helfen. Plötzlich gibt die Decke des Zentrums nach und einige Zombies fallen in den Verkaufsraum. Das Chaos und der Kampf um das nackte Überleben bricht aus. Bob kann in letzter Sekunde aus seiner Falle befreit werden, wobei Zach sein Leben verliert, als er von einem Zombie* gebissen und getötet wird. Am Abend ist der Trupp zurück im Gefängnis. Bob liegt auf seiner Pritsche und macht sich Vorwürfe, als er Patrick stark hustend durch den Zellentrakt gehen hört. Tod, überall Tod left|100pxGemeinsam mit Hershel und Dr. S. kommt Bob auf das Ergebnis, dass eine neue, unbekannte Grippe den Tod von Patrick und Charlie verursacht hat. Quarantäne left|100px Nachdem Tyreese von Rick Grimes zusammengeschlagen wurde, ist er dabei die Gräber für Karen und David auszuheben. Bob kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass er seine Verletzungen reinigen und verbinden lassen muss. Tyreese antwortrt nur knapp, dass er das tun wird, wenn die beiden Leichen vergraben sind. Bob merkt, dass er ihn nicht umstimmen kann und hilft dabei die Gräber auszuheben. Anschließend geht Bob zu Daryl, der gerade den Wagen von Zach für die Versorgungsfahrt fertig macht. Als Bob erfährt, dass es sich um den Wagen von Zach handelt, ist er ganz ruhig und nachdenklich. Auf seine anschließende Frage, ob er wirklich mitkommen soll, zeigt Daryl ihm eine Liste, auf der verschiedene medizinische Begriffe stehen. Daryl fragt, ob Bob den ersten Begriff lesen kann, was dieser bestätigt. Das ist Grund genug, dass Bob mit dabei ist. Als der Trupp mit Tyreese und Michonne vollzählig ist, machen sie sich auf den Weg. Daryl dreht während der Fahrt an dem Sendersuchlauf des Autoradios, als er eine Stimme reinbekommt. Die Insassen sind komplett auf das radio und die ertönte Stimme konzentriert, sodass sie einige Zombies übersehen und zum stehen kommen. Die anschließende Flucht mit dem Wagen misslingt, da sich dieser festgefahren hat. Bis auf Tyreese steigen die Insassen aus und kämpfen sich den Weg bis an den Waldrand durch. Tyreese steigt erst nach mehrmaligem Auffordern aus und beginnt einige Zombies mit seinem Hammer zu töten. Sofort ist er eingekreist, sodass jede Hilfe zu spät ist. Die drei Verbleibenden laufen daraufhin weiter in den Wald hinein. An einer Lichtung angekommen drehen sie sich um, da sie die Zombies töten wollen, die ihnen folgen. Nachdem der erste Untote aus dem Unterholz hervorkommt, hören sie einen dumpfen Schlag. Tyreese hat es geschafft sich aus dem Pulk der Untoten zu befreien. Bob und Daryl greifen dem erschöpften Mann unter die Arme und bringen ihn aus der Gefahrenzone, während Michonne die verbleibenden Untoten tötet. Im Zweifel left|100px Der Trupp kommt schließlich zu einer Tankstelle. Dort finden sie auch einen neuen Wagen, dessen Batterien allerdings leer sind. Gemeinsam fangen sie an das Gestrüpp vor dem Gebäudeeingang zu entfernen. Tyreese schlägt wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die Pflanzen ein und lässt sich nicht beruhigen, als plötzlich vier Zombies aus den Ranken hervorkommen und angreifen. Bob hat Schwierigkeiten den Untoten abzuwehren, als Michonne ihm zu Hilfe kommt. Nachdem alle Untoten ausgeschaltet wurden, gehen Bob und Daryl in das Lager und finden neben einem eingeklemmten Zombie, den Bob tötet, auch eine passende Batterie. Sie machen sich sofort an die Arbeit den Akkumulator einzubauen. Während der Instandsetzung berichtet Bob, dass er der einzige Überlebende zweier Gruppen ist. Ebenso erklärt er, dass er von dem Tod von Zach verantwortlich ist. Nachdem er den Sachverhalt geschildert hat, befindet Daryl, dass er keine Schuld an dem Unglück hat. Schließlich haben er und Sasha den Big Spot ausgesucht. Der Wagen springt an und der Trupp macht sich auf den Weg zum Veterinär College. Während die anderen fleißig Medikamente und Verbandmaterial einpacken, findet Bob eine Flasche Alkohol, die er heimlich in seinen Rucksack packt. Als die Gruppe versucht das Gebäude zu verlassen, werden sie von den Zombies entdeckt. Diese beginnen sofort mit der Jagd und drängen die vier Menschen in eine Sackgasse. Sie entschließen sich durch eine Seite durchzubrechen, was ihnen auch gelingt. Tyreese wirft schließlich ein Fenster mit einem Feuerlöscher ein, so dass die kleine Gruppe auf eine Überdachung springen kann. Bob verliert bei der Landung das Gleichgewicht und kann im letzten Moment seinen Rucksack festhalten, der knapp über den Köpfen einiger Zombies hängt. Bob möchte den Rucksack nicht loslassen, obwohl es ihm die Anderen raten. Schließlich unterstützen sie ihn und können den Rucksack bergen. Dabei wird die Flasche Alkohol sichtbar, was Daryl verärgert. Daryl möchte die Flasche wegwerfen, was Bob mit einem Griff zu seiner Waffe unterbindet. Daryl hält inne, geht zu Bob und nimmt ihm seine Waffe ab. Anschließend drückt er ihm die Flasche mit den Worten an den Körper, dass er ihn windelweich schlagen wird, sollte er nur einen Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen. Daraufhin gehen alle zum Wagen und machen sich auf den Rückweg. Die Krankheit zum Tode left|100px Nachdem der Trupp angekommen ist, macht sich Bob sofort auf den Weg um den Erkrankten das Antibiotika und die weitere Medikamente zu verabreichen. Kein Zurück left|100px Er hat sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht um seinen erbeuteten Alkohol zu trinken als plötzlich Sasha vorbei kommt. Er nimmt sein Gepäck und will gerade gehen. Sie besteht jedoch darauf sich bei ihm zu bedanken, auch wenn er selbst nicht das Gefühl hat viel für sie gemacht zu haben. Das Gefängnis wird angegriffen. Er eilt zusammen mit einigen Anderen hinaus. Dort sehen sie einen Mann auf einem Panzer, der unbedingt mit Rick sprechen möchte. Die Verhandlungen schlagen fehl und es kommt zum Kampf. Der Gefängniszaun wird vom Panzer überrollt, sodass die Angreifer immer weiter vordringen können. Das Gefängnis wird evakuiert. Zusammen mit Sasha wurde er sehr weit zurückgedrängt, sodass sie gerade noch dem Gefängnisbus Feuerschutz geben können. Maggie kommt zu ihnen und fragt, ob sie ihre Schwester gesehen haben. Eine Kugel trifft Bob und durchschlägt ihm die Schulter. Sie beginnen ihn zu verarzten, als sie mit ansehen, wie der Bus abfährt. Maggie stützt Bob, während Sasha ihnen Feuerschutz gibt. Sie fliehen dem Bus hinterher. Neben dem Gleis left|100px An einem kleinen Fluss machen sie Rast. Sasha wechselt den Verband von Bob. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie sich hier erstmal ausruhen. Maggie will jedoch sofort weiter um den Bus einzuholen, in dem sie ihren Mann vermutet. Sie lässt sich nicht beirren und geht los. Bob folgt ihr und erinnert Sasha an ihre Worte, dass sie zusammenbleiben müssen. Sie kommen an der Straße an und laufen an einem Autowrack vorbei. Sasha ist nicht froh über die Entscheidung nach Überlebenden zu suchen, während sie weder eine sichere Unterkunft noch Verpflegung haben. Bob erklärt jedoch, dass er nicht in einer Welt leben will in der das Überleben das einzige ist auf das es noch ankommt. Es muss mehr geben. Sie finden schließlich den Bus. Maggie läuft voran und guckt ihn sich von außen an. Sie stellt fest, dass zahlreiche Untote im Bus sind und muss sich vergewissern, ob ihr Mann einer von ihnen geworden ist. Bob und Sasha hindern sie daran. Er schlägt vor, dass sie einen Zombie nach dem anderen herauslassen um sie kontrolliert töten zu können. Der Plan funktioniert anfangs sehr gut, doch dann wird der Druck der Untoten zu groß und alle kommen auf einmal heraus. Bob kann die paralysierte Maggie mit einem Schuss vor einem Zombie retten. Es gelingt ihnen alle Untoten zu erledigen. Maggie geht allein in den Bus. Sie stellt fest, dass ihr Mann nicht unter den Passagieren ist. Allein left|100px Rückblende: Bob geht allein durch den Wald. Er weicht den Untoten aus. In der Nacht betrinkt er sich in einem selbstgebauten Unterschlupf mit Hustensaft. Als er einen LKW-Anhänger findet, kriecht er auf dessen Dach und wird somit nicht von einer Zombieherde bemerkt, die an ihm vorüber zieht. Als er weiterziehen will, hört er Motoren näher kommen. Es sind Daryl und Glenn. Sie fragen ihn nach seiner Vergangenheit und wen er schon alles getötet hat. Nachdem Bob all ihre Fragen zu deren Zufriedenheit beantwortet hat, darf er mit in ihre Gemeinschaft. Sie wollen wissen, ob er noch fragen hat. Er hat jedoch keine und ist zufrieden mitgenommen zu werden. Gegenwart: Bob kämpft mit Sasha und Maggie gegen einige Untote, die aus einem dichten Nebel kommen, der sich über den Wald gelegt hat. Einer der Zombies kommt ihm bedrohlich nahe, sodass Sasha ihn mit einem Schuss rettet. Nachdem der Kampf vorüber ist, denkt sie, dass er gebissen wurde. Als Bob jedoch nachschaut, sieht er, dass der Zombie nur den Verband erwischt hat. Glücklich umarmt ihn Sasha. Bob hat Schmerzen und zeigt dies, worauf hin sie ihn loslässt. Das hingegen wollte Bob nicht. Maggie möchte unbedingt weiter, doch Bob und Sasha können sie überzeugen, dass es zu gefährlich ist durch den Nebel zu laufen. Maggie stellt fest, dass ihr Kompass defekt ist. Bob erklärt, dass sie anhand des Sonnenverlaufs die Himmelsrichtungen ablesen können. Etwas später gelangt die Gruppe an ein paar Gleisen. Maggie sieht ein Schild von Terminus. Bob erinnert sich daran wie sie ein Funksignal empfangen haben als sie Medizin besorgen wolltenDaryl, Michonne, Tyreese und Bob suchen mit Zacks Wagen nach Medizin in einem College. Folge 403 - Quarantäne. Maggie findet, dass sie dorthin gehen sollten. Wenn Glenn auch so ein Schild findet, würde er ebenfalls dort nach ihr suchen. Sasha sieht zu viele Gefahren in dem Ort, wird jedoch von Bob überstimmt. Die Nacht verbringen sie im Wald. Dort haben sie einen freien Platz mit Seilen und Dosen gesichert. Maggie ist unterwegs um Feuerholz zu sammeln. Sasha und er sprechen über ihre Situation. Sie hält es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Glenn tot ist und sie ebenfalls bald sterben werden, wenn sie nicht auf die Signale, wie den Angriff der Zombies am Morgen, hören. Sie möchte zusammen mit ihm Maggie dazu überreden in der nächsten Stadt ein sicheres Lager aufzubauen. Am Morgen des darauf folgenden Tages ist Maggie verschwunden. Sie hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen, in der sie erklärt, dass sie nicht länger das Leben ihrer Freunde für ihre Mission riskieren kann. Für Bob ist klar, dass sie ihr folgen müssen. Wenn sie sofort aufbrechen, hofft er sie noch einholen zu können. Auf den Schienen möchte Sasha von ihm wissen, warum er die ganze Zeit lächelt. Er gesteht, dass er heil froh ist das Gefängnis überlebt zu haben. Danach erzählt er von seinem Bann, dass er immer der einzige Überlebende der Gruppen war, in denen er gewesen ist. Nun scheint dieser Bann jedoch gebrochen zu sein. Sasha kauft ihm seine Ausreden nicht ab, worauf er feststellt, wie dickköpfig sie sein kann. Sie kommen an einen Bahnübergang und finden hier ein Häuschen vor, an dessen Wand mit Zombieblut eine Nachricht für Glenn geschrieben steht. Die Nacht verbringen sie in einem Lagerhaus. Durch die Geräusche eines Zombies erwacht Bob. Sasha erklärt, dass der Untote fest zu stecken scheint und schickt ihn wieder schlafen. Bob probiert es, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Er findet, dass Sasha große Angst davor hat, heraus zu finden ob Tyreese lebt oder tot ist, denn sonst würde sie sofort in Terminus nachschauen. Dies verwundert ihn, denn bislang dachte er von ihr, dass sie stark und gleichzeitig süß sei. Damit legt er sich wieder schlafen. Am nächsten Tag folgen sie weiter den Schienen. Sie sehen noch ein Schild von Maggie, woraufhin Bob feststellt, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur sind. Als die Gleise durch eine Stadt führen, will Sasha, dass sie die Suche nach Maggie aufgeben und sich lieber ein hohes Gebäude aussuchen und sich dort etwas aufbauen. Bob erklärt, dass er Maggie nicht allein lassen wird. Er nimmt seinen Mut zusammen und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Sie erklärt, dass er nicht allein zu sein braucht. Daraufhin dreht er sich um und bestätigt, dass er nicht allein sein wird. Später auf den Gleisen wird er plötzlich von Maggie gerufen. Er bleibt stehen und lächelt dabei. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er sie mit Sasha auf ihn zukommen. Maggie umarmt ihn freudig. Danach wendet sich Bob auch an Sasha und nimmt sie in den Arm. Er schlägt mit einer Kopfbewegung vor weiter zu gehen, woraufhin sich die Gruppe in Bewegung nach Terminus macht. Vereint left|100px Kurz nachdem Bob mit den Anderen einen Tunnel verlassen habt, treffen sie auf Abraham und seinen beiden Begleitern Eugene und Rosita. Diese berichten von Glenn, der sich noch im Tunnel befindet. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg und entdecken Maggies Mann, als er mit einer weiteren Person von Zombies eingekreist wird. Sofort eröffnen sie das Feuer und können die Beiden retten. Die Gruppe richtet sich in dem Tunnel für die Nacht ein und lernt sich gegenseitig kennen. Als klar wird, dass die Reise nach Washington gehen soll, lehnt Sasha erstmal ab. Sie möchte erstmal nach Terminus, da sie dort ihren Bruder Tyreese vermutet. Bob stimmt ihr zu und gibt an auch erstmal nach Terminus gehen zu wollen. Anschließend würde sie mit der Gruppe nach Washington gehen. Abraham gibt nach und verschiebt seine Mission, um mit den Anderen nach Terminus zu gehen. Am nächsten Tag machen sie sich auf den Weg und kommen schließlich in Terminus an. Sie betreten das Gelände und treffen auf Mary, die gerade an einem Grill steht und Fleisch zubereitet. Sie bemerkt die Neuankömmlinge und begrüßt sie. Anschließend bietet sie ihnen etwas zu Essen an. Terminus left|100px Nach der Ankunft in Terminus werden Bob und die anderen der Gruppe gefangen genommen. Ihnen werden einige Gegenstände und die Waffen abgenommen, anschließend werden sie in einen Waggon gesperrt. Nach einiger Zeit wird das Tor des Waggons geöffnet und zwei Männer, eine Frau und ein Junge kommen hinein. Glenn erkennt die Neuankömmlinge sofort und spricht deren Anführer mit Rick an. Rick ist erfreut seine alten Weggefährten zu sehen und verkündet, dass die Bewohner aus Terminus einen großen Fehler begonnen und sie sich mit den Falschen angelegt haben. Nachweise